Good Luck Charm, Bad Luck Magnet
by BabyBallerina95
Summary: Bella Swan is on a permanent winning streak and is the luckiest girl in the world. Edward is a bad luck magnet trying to keep a band from breaking up. One kiss changes everything. Bella loses her luck, while Edward is the suddenly a lucky duck. ExB
1. Prologue

Not mine, unfortunately. Enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue**

The emergency room nurse yawned and listened to the radio. A bored cleaning woman mopped the floor.

"Up next, we've got a world premiere," the radio DJ said. "Remember where you were when you heard this song, because your life may never be the same. Take it away, Madonna!"

Madonna's voice rang out, _"You must be my lucky star_…_" _

The emergency room doors slammed open. A pregnant woman screamed. A doctor ran on one side of her stretcher and an ambulance attendant on the other.

"She's about to give birth!" the ambulance driver shouted.

"Hold on!" yelled the doctor.

The woman screamed again. The stretcher pounded through another set of doors marked LABOR ROOM SEVEN.

A hospital administrator rushed in carrying a giant gift basket with a balloon welcoming St. Genevieve Hospital's ten-thousandth baby. His assistant carried a huge check, made out to the baby's college fund.

The woman howled. There was a slap. Then a baby's cry.

No one noticed two shooting stars fire across the sky, crossing each other's paths. For a fleeting moment, their sparkling trails left a giant X in the dark night sky.


	2. Loser

**Unfortunately, I don't own any of this. **

Chapter One

21 Years and 7 Months Later

"Morning, Laurent," Bella Swan said to her doorman as she glided out of her Manhattan high-rise. She stood under the building's awning, safe from the rain that poured down around her.

Laurent blew his whistle. "Morning, Miss Swan. Finding a cab may take a while in this mess. No umbrella?"

"You think I'll really need one?" As Bella finished her sentence, the rain stopped.

Laurent checked the sky. "Guess not," he said. A taxi pulled to a stop in front of him.

Smart, beautiful, and very, very lucky Bella Swan flashed Laurent a big smile as he held open the taxi door. "Thanks, Laurent."

As she stepped into the cab, she noticed something stuck to the bottom of her stylish shoe. "Sweet!" She slid the five-dollar bill into her pocket.

"First stop, Sixty-sixth and Broadway. I need to be there in" – Bella checked her watch – "four minutes."

The driver rolled his eyes. "Oh, yeah," he laughed. "Like that's gonna happen." He turned up the radio and pulled into traffic.

Bella dialed her cell phone. "Hello?"

"WROK Morning Zoo!" said the voice on the other end. "You're caller number thirteen. Can you name our mystery song?"

"Oops, I did it again," Bella said. "Sorry."

"That's right," said the voice on the phone. "You win - "

Bella hung up and dialed again.

The taxi driver zipped through a green light and winked at the Yoda bobble-head doll on his dashboard. "Mmmm," he said in a Yoda voice. "Five greens in a row. The Force is strong this morning."

Bella ignored him. "Hello, Rosalie?" she said into her phone. "I'm going to be early, so I'm stopping by Balducci's. Muffin?"

The taxi barreled through an intersection, hitting a huge puddle. Water flew in all directions, totally soaking a guy sitting in a bus shelter. Bella was too busy talking on the phone to notice.

Edward Cullen spit the gutter water out of his mouth and looked down at his grungy and now drenched clothes. He pulled a towel out of his backpack and patted his dripping face.

Instead of looking up the avenue for the bus, he kept his eyes trained on the entrance to the superchic, superexpensive apartment building across the street. A limo waited out front.

Checking the sky for rain, his eyes swept back to the building across the street, and then to the sidewalk in front of him. He spotted a shiny penny, heads up. Glancing around to see if anyone else had noticed it, Edward reached for the penny.

_Rip._

He looked at the coin, knowing his pants had just split. "Yup," he groaned. "Canadian."

He was rooting through his backpack for a safety pin when the doorman across the street rushed to open the door for a hip, classy Italian man.

Aro Volturi and his little dog were on the move.

Aro waved off his chauffeur and headed toward Central Park, while Edward pricked his finger with his safety pin.

Edward grabbed a CD from his backpack. "No guts, no glory," he muttered an set off at a run.

Aro strolled through the park. He though about leaving his dog's poop in the middle of the path for someone else to clean up, but a police officer stood nearby. The only paper Aro had to use as a pooper-scooper was a five-dollar bill.

A moment later, Edward came to the same fork in the path. He saw the five-dollar bill in the trash can. No one else was watching, so Edward grabbed it and shoved it into his pocket.

"Arrrrghhhhh!" he yelled, when he realized what was in his hand, and knelt at a puddle to wash.

A beautiful jogger rounded the Boat Pond. She looked over her shoulder to smile at Aro and his dog, and slammed right into Edward, sending him into the puddle.

Edward tried to help her up.

"Get your hands off me!" she screamed.

"I was just - " Edward stood.

_Whomp._

The jogger punched Edward in the stomach, screaming for help.

"No. No." Edward held up his hands. "I was just…"

"You!" The police officer ran toward Edward. "Stay right there!"

"Uh-oh," Edward said. "This is not good. Definitely not good." He took off after Aro, running as fast as he could.

Aro didn't notice. He pressed the speed dial on his cell phone. "I'm ready. The Seventy-first Street entrance to the park. In ten seconds."

The limo skidded to a stop directly in front of Aro nine seconds later as he emerged from Central Park.

Edward saw his last chance. "Wait," he yelled, hurrying toward the car. But suddenly Edward was tackled from behind. The CD flew out of his hand and skidded across the asphalt, landing under the limo's tire.

_Crunch._

The cop twisted Edward's arm behind his back while Aro's limo rolled away. Beck's song "Loser" drifted out of the window._ "I'm a loser, baby…"_

Edward, handcuffed, banged his head on the ground.


End file.
